


Touch of Blush

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Makeup, Male Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sherlock in Dresses, Sherlock in Heels, Supportive John, Sweet John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John helps Sherlock with one of his "experiments" in involving Sherlock, a dress and showing Sherlock a side of himself that he never knew he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

“Sherlock, every thing will be fine and come on out of the room. You know I will not be negativity or judge you.” John said. John was helping Sherlock with an “experiment” but Sherlock was not liking the results. It was more nerves than actually hating what he was looking at in his room.

“I am not so sure about this.” Sherlock said from his room to John.

“Well, can I at least see, please?” John asked. He heard Sherlock sigh.

“Alright but to be honest, I look so horrible. It's been years since I have done this. Many years. But, I really do like the outfit you picked out.” Sherlock replied.

“Thank you and I understand. Plus, like I said, I am not going to judge you.” John told him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and towards the living room. As Sherlock stepped into the living, John's face lit up. Sherlock was wearing a dark pink dress where it was off the shoulder with black lace trim going around and the skirt stopped a little bit over his knees. Sherlock's shoes were short heels and also were dark pink with black lace on them. His makeup looked gorgeous. Dark red/pink lipstick to match the dress and smokey eyes look with black eyeliner with a cat's eye style. Nails were painted black and he wore a sliver necklace around his neck. Hair

“I look atrocious, don't I?” Sherlock piped up, feeling worried.

“What are you talking about?! You look absolutely stunning! ...Why do you think you look that way?” John replied.

“I don't know. Maybe it's because I feel like that _I_ should not be wearing this type of clothing or something.” Sherlock answered.

“Dresses or any kind of clothing do not have genders rules and for people who they that do are just a bunch of fucking idiots.” John told him. Sherlock sighed.

“...Are you sure you want to go out with me looking like this?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course I do!” John happily exclaimed.

“But aren't you worried about that others would think about you?” Sherlock asked another question. John walked over and stopped in front of Sherlock.

“Honey, if I listened to every thing that every person has said about me, I would not be here right now. Plus, why should I care what other people think? I love you and if you want to try this out then I am going to support you, regardless. To be honest...you actually _do_ look quite amazing in that dress. And your make up skills are on point.” John said to him. Sherlock blushed.

“I have not done this in years.” Sherlock piped up.

“And that is understandable for why you are nervous but you do not have to be around me, darling.” John said as he held suddenly held Sherlock's hands in his.

“And because with me, I want you to be is yourself.” John added then lifted up Sherlock's hands close to his face and kissed them. Sherlock smiled.

“Thanks, John. I do feel a little bit more better about this, now. ..Just worried about the outside world, though.” Sherlock said.

“Do not focus on them. Just focus on _us_. The rest of the world is not a part of what we are going to do. I want you to have a good time, Sherlock. Like you said about this, you wanted to try it for one night and I am going hold and help you getting through this try. If you do not want to do this anymore after tonight, that is fine but at least for tonight, just go for it. Let people look at you and talk. You are gorgeous, sexy and if any one tells you that you are not then they can kiss my cute, little arse.” John told him, smiling. Sherlock lost it at “cute, little arse” and could not stop giggling for almost a full minute.

“Oh, John. You are truly the best.” Sherlock said as he wiped a tear from his eye because of all the giggling he just did.

“And you are, too, Sherlock.” john said back. Sherlock leaned down a bit and kissed John's lips for a couple of seconds then stopped. John let go of Sherlock's hands and walked over to the door.

“You got everything?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, looking at him.

“By the way, before we go, do you want me to use male or female pronouns?” John asked.

“I am fine with male pronouns. Thanks for asking, though.” Sherlock replied. John nodded and then opened the door for Sherlock.

“You go first. I'll be right out.” John said. Sherlock walked out the door and John walked behind him then shut it. They headed out and downstairs.

In the end, their date went better than expected for Sherlock. They was not very much negativity about him crossings and he even got a few compliments. Though, Anderson _did_ see them but John gave him the finger before he could barely could get a word out of his mouth about Sherlock. He was not going let that tiny dick-weasel ruin their night out. When they arrived back at the flat, Sherlock sat on the couch. John walked over and sat next to him.

“So..you want to this again sometime?” John asked.

“It may be a while before I do it again but actually, yes. I would like to do this again.” Sherlock said.

“I am glad that you feel less nervous about it. To be honest, whether you do this again or not, I think you are sexy, no matter what.” John said. Sherlock suddenly made a face.

“But this definitely the  _last_ time I wear silk panties unless it's for a special occasion. I felt weird in them.” Sherlock told John.

“That is fine. I am just glad that every thing else went well for you.” John said as he curled up more on the couch next his boyfriend. Sherlock wrapped his arms.

“For _us_ because without your encouragement, I would not have done this. Thank you, dear.” Sherlock said. John looked up at Sherlock and just as he was about to open his mouth, Sherlock looked back at him.

“No. Do not even think about it.” Sherlock said. John made a face at him.

“And even in a dress, you can still be such a party pooper.” John said back.

“And I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said, chuckling. John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock John ended up making out on the couch for the next 20 minutes before Sherlock got up to go take a shower. As Sherlock was in the shower, John took out his phone and looked through the photos that they took from tonight. As he looked through all of the pictures, John smiled.

“And thank _you_ for being the most amazing part of my life.” John said to himself before shutting off his photo for the night then went to go ready for his turn for the shower.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
